dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiarna Ins Tal (Thundergirl)
Hero name: Thundergirl Secret Identity: Sharel Hayes Real Name: Kiarna Ins Tal Age: Appears 21 Gender: Female Description: to many who would look at her at first glance, might think that what were seeing is Powergirl in a different uniform. However, on closer inspection what it is clear there is at least one minor detail that makes her different. Unlike Powergirl, Kiarna has amazing otherworldly emerald green sparkling eyes. (And bigger knockers) Weapon of Choice: Any of her three well lubricated and heavily used holes. Powers: She's Kryptonian, here powers are the same as Powergirl's. Heat vision, Hurricane Breath, Flight, Super strength, Bio-electric aura, Super Durabillity, Super Speed, X-ray Vision, Regeneration, Frost Breath, Super Senses, Telescopic sight, her asshole can stretch to accommodate inhuman size Etc. Weaknesses: Kryptonite (from her home planet), Radiation powers/weapons, Magic, Sonic attacks/weapons, Electricity''(anything under 50 amps will not stop her), Synthetic Kryptonite, large cock, Electro-Magnetic Pulse weapons/powers, Solar energy ''(Yellow Solar energy, just like any Kryptonian gives her strength. Where as, Red Solar Energy removes her will to use her solar reserves thus locking her ability to use powers. At the same time Red Solar energy makes her even more capable of being controlled.) Mental powers (due to exposure to red sunlight she has a equal chance of being placed under hypnotic trance. The effect is 2x as easy under red solar energy.) Movement Type: Flight History: the story for Kiarna is a mile long by now, so I'll update you all on the abridged story. Born on an alternate Krypton, where instead of planetary destruction, the planet it self suffered a far darker fate. It's people were defeated in battle against a race of aliens known as the Vax. Because of this the Kryptonians, instead of death were captured and overtime horded into slavery. because of this, the planets dark fate was altered into being kept from blowing up. However, it's people were kept as slaves to the warrior race. one woman known to many of this Krypton as Ins Tal, was able to restart the war by forming a rebellion against the Vaxian empire. For 25 years this war has toiled on, putting massive strain on both sides and even after Kiarna was born, and instantly sold away to another planet, the war raged on in the name of it's heroes. But the story isn't about Krypton at this time. No, on the 5th year of the war, the Vaxians made a tremendous victory, they managed to capture Ins Tal and seemed to have killed her highest ranking General, Dia Tal Ra, in a huge battle. Ins, having been treated to the harshest of punishments that the Vax could give the Kryptonian slaves, was for days on end endlessly, her body beaten and clubbed and weakened down to a powerless shell of it's former self, was forced to suffer through harshest of treatments, as well as witnessing the the and cruel brainwashing of her team. After which the leader of the Vaxians, a woman by the name of Lexandra Xie, had her impregnated and upon birth, took the child Ins named Kiarna and sold her to a planet known as Earth. However, the earth that she was sold to wasn't the Earth she arrived at. After being launched away, Kiarna's pod was forced off track by a wormhole, which sent her to the house of a Lex Corp and old money socialite. The old woman took what information she could to Lex Corp after having brought her home and was given tools to take charge of and the poor girl. 20 years later, Kiarna took on the name of Sharel Hayes, and fallen into the career of the Adult film industry. after her last movie, Kiarna was taken under the wing of the super heroine named, Powergirl. and a short while of learning about one another Powergirl and Thundergirl became inseparable. though not everything has been peachy king, for the gorgeous bombshell Kryptonian. Lexandra has come back seeking her 'property'. That added to her other heroic challenges as she grows to be able to return home to Krypton and her people from the enslavement they endure to this day.